


Caught

by rebellious_sheep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: A/U, Exhibitionism, F/F, Smut, Voyeurism, kinda dom!miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Miranda catches Andy masturbating.





	1. Chapter 1

Andy's breathing was uneven, breasts heaving under a partially unbuttoned blouse as she chose to forgo a bra today. 

A hand cupped a bare breast, while the other frantically moved underneath her skirt. 

A voice cut through her hazy mind, hinting as someone recognizable. 

"Do continue, dear. I am quite enjoying the show." 

Andy was speechless when she looked up.  
Her limbs were suddenly paralyzed and words wouldn't form in her mouth. 

Miranda stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the door frame, thoroughly enjoying the view. 

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting, Andréa," Miranda sternly scolded. 

When Andy was still silent, her horrified wide gaze still fixed on hers, Miranda huffed and raised a brow," Perhaps if I gave you some… incentive."

The editor shrugged out of her blazer before unbuttoning her blouse slowly. 

"Touch yourself, Andréa," Miranda commanded in a tone that Andy knew better than to disobey. 

Andy snapped out of her trance as more of Miranda's skin was revealed. She licked her lips.

Unconsciously, her hands began moving again. The sight of Miranda in her bra made her very wet. 

"That's it, darling. Pinch your nipples," Miranda ordered as she reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. 

Andy rolled her hardened nipple between her fingers, eyes glued to Miranda's now bare breasts. Her other hand furiously rubbed her clit.

"Spread your legs wider and lift up your skirt. I want to see your cunt."

Andy moaned and complied, exposing her bare sex to Miranda's heated gaze. 

"Enter one finger, slowly."

The brunette slid a finger in, pumping at a maddeningly slow pace, while her thumb continued to rub her pearl. 

"You don't come until I tell you to, Andréa. Is that clear?" 

"Y-yes, Miranda," Andy whimpered. 

"Now slide another finger in and fuck yourself faster."

Andy did as Miranda ordered. She was so close, but it wasn't enough.  
"Please, Miranda. May I come?"

"Not yet, dear."

Andy pitifully watched as Miranda brought her hands up to her own breasts and played with them. 

The visual of Miranda touching herself added with her commands and Andy's own self stimulation sent her teetering at the edge of orgasm. 

"Miranda! I'm—gonna…" Andy tried to hold it back. 

"Come for me, Andréa. Now."

Andy eyes slid shut as her thighs quivered but Miranda steely tone stopped her, "No, no. Don't close your eyes. Keep them on me. I want to see those pretty whiskey eyes of yours as you come. "

"Miranda!" Andy yelled out, voice echoing in the quiet building as she struggled to keep her eyes glued to Miranda's, her hips jerking and her muscles contracting around her fingers. 

\---

Miranda walked over to Andy and took ahold of Andy's hand that was still inside of her. Miranda gently slid her fingers out before bringing them to Andy's own lips.

"Taste yourself." 

Andy sucked her fingers into her mouth. It was an interesting taste, slightly sweet and salty. 

"You're such a good girl. I think you deserve a reward. But let's continue this elsewhere, Andrea." Miranda re-buttoned her blouse and shrugged on her blazer.  
"Roy's waiting outside. We're going back to my place." Miranda held out her hand.  
Andy took it, pressing a light kiss to the Miranda's wrist. 

She dressed quickly, not wanting to keep Miranda waiting. 

Together, they walked hand in hand to the car and not once did they let go. 


	2. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've been finishing my Hollstein fic but instead im writing this! I know, I'm terrible~

Andy back hit the door as soon as they arrived in Miranda's house. 

Miranda grabbed a fistful of her blouse and fused their mouths together. Her mouth plundered Andy's, their silky tongues intertwining. The brunette wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, pulling her closer. 

Miranda's other hand reached up and pulled Andy's head to the side, deepening the kiss and exposing her neck. 

They broke off moments later, foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavily. The editor's hand was still tangled in Andy's hair. 

Miranda regained her composure and began kissing and sucking Andréa's neck, hard enough to leave bruises. 

Andy's knees weakened and she forced herself to stay upright, holding on tighter to Miranda.

Her hands purposefully wandered down, giving Miranda's ass a nice squeeze.

A moan echoed through the house, neither of them were sure whose it was. 

The older woman unlatched her mouth from the brunette's neck, looking satisfied at the line of red marks on Andy's neck.

"Bedroom, now."

They messily kissed while discarding their clothing on the way to Miranda's bedroom. 

Finally they arrived, both naked and filled with anticipation. 

Miranda pushed Andy back on the bed.  
"What do you want your reward to be, dear?"

"I want to taste you," Andy confessed.

"Well that can certainly be arranged. In fact, I know a way where we can both taste each other."

\---

"You taste absolutely divine, Andréa." Miranda murmured from her position, head between Andy's spread legs. She moaned when she felt Andy licking enthusiastically at her sex from below. 

"Are you enjoying your reward, my sweet girl?" Miranda said in between licking and sucking Andy's clit. 

"Yes!" Andy vocalized to Miranda, who was currently sitting on her face, "Please, more!" 

"Be a good girl and come for me, Andréa." 

Miranda drove two fingers into Andy's slick heat and scissoring and corkscrewing her fingers. Her tongue insistently flicked over the swollen nub of flesh, not stopping until she felt Andy shake and tremble above her. 

Andy tried to keep her mouth on Miranda's sex but she lost all focus as she came. 

"You're such a good girl, Andréa." Miranda gently removed her fingers and cleaned them with her tongue, not wanting to waste a drop. 

Andy tried reaching for Miranda to finish what she started but Miranda moved away. 

"But you didn't—" Andy protested, disappointed that she didn't make her come. 

"Oh don't you worry, dear. I'm just getting into a better position." Miranda turned around so she faced the brunette and moved to straddle her head once again. 

"Stick out your tongue," Miranda ordered.

Andy swore that she could come again just from the sound of Miranda's voice. 

She obeyed and stuck out her tongue. 

"I'm going to ride that pretty face of yours. I think we both deserve this, so brace yourself," That was the only warning because Miranda promptly lowered herself onto Andy's face and began to grind. 

Andy's face became coated with fluids and she loved it. She reached up to pull Miranda closer. 

With increased vigor, Miranda fucked herself on Andy's tongue. Her hands caressed her bouncing breasts as she moved up and down, trying to penetrate herself deeper with every downward thrust.

Andy moaned as Miranda moved faster and made her tongue stiffer even though was getting tired. 

She loved being used by Miranda. It wasn't gentle and slow, but a rushed, frenzied fucking and Andy so wanted to please her. 

"Yes! Fuck! Right there! Oh!" With a few rubs on her clit, Miranda came apart, her head closing around Andy's head, almost choking her. 

To Andy, it was glorious. She began lapping at Miranda's folds, drawing out her orgasm. 

As the pleasure faded, Miranda relaxed her tight grip on Andy's head. 

"You're my good girl." Miranda stroked her hair before climbing off and laying next to Andy. 

"And you're mine." Andy smiled goofily before she realized how that sounded. "Uhh, I just meant that—"

"I know what you meant, darling." Miranda shook her head and smirked. She brought their lips together in a soft kiss. 

"Go draw a bath and clean yourself up," Miranda softly told her. 

"You're not joining me?" Andy pouted.

"Oh, don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes and those pouty lips. I'll be right behind you." Miranda sounded resigned, but a fond smile touched her lips. 

Andy padded to the bathroom without a stitch of clothing on while Miranda stared unabashedly at her ass. 

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! You've reached the end~


End file.
